beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilian 'Lily' Gray
Lilian 'Lily' Gray belongs to Tilly, and can be found here . Lilian 'Lily' Gray is a protagonist and one of the few leading females in the TV Show, Supernatural. Lilian or 'Lily' (as she is known), is a hybrid - being half-demon half-human . Lily has a split-personality, which shifts between the caring, compassionate, seemingly-ordinary 'human' personality that is known to everyone as Lily and the demonic, sadistic, bitter demon-being that identifies itself as 'Lilian'. Lilian is revealed to be one of the daughters of Lucifer. Alike Lilith (who was the first), she was created so that he could show God how warped humans really were. Although Lilith was imprisoned in Hell, Lilian went from generation to generation using her descendants as vessels. After hearing from Castiel about an 'Anti-Christ' and having met the child, Jesse, who was also a hybrid of the same nature, Dean and Sam Winchester decide to find Lily so that she is not used as a weapon by Lucifer. Lily is kept in 'Bobby's panic room' until Bobby's house is attacked by demons, looking for her. After this, Bobby suggests that they train Lily to be a hunter so that she can defend herself. Lily is found to be likeable, as she is quick-witted and compassionate and soon develops a friendship with Bobby and Dean. Sam however, refuses to trust Lily after being tricked by the demon, Ruby . As the Seasons continue, although on numerous occasions Lily battles with Lilian, she becomes a dominant part of 'Team Free Will' and she and Dean start developing feels for one another. In The Beginning Lilian Esther Greywood was born in the 10th Century to Elijah Greywood and Erela Elkanson. She was the youngest sibling of a large family with four brothers Eron, Ethaniel, Epharim, Gabriel and three sisters Eve, Feya, and Gali. Lilian inherited witchcraft from her grandmother as it was said to skip a generation and only be gifted to the youngest of the family. Lilian however only used her gift to nurse her family back to health when they suffered from plagues and diseases. Using the vessel of Lilian's grandfather, Lucifer chose Lilian because she was the most innocent child he had ever encountered and decided that to turn something so pure to evil would upset God the most. He would visit Lilian often in her dreams and try to persuade her to do horrific things. Being able to feel his darkness and out of fear, Lilian ran away from home with her older brother, Epharim. She and Epharim managed to survive living by thereselves for seven weeks with Lilian cooking the animals that Epharim had hunted alongside herbs she had gathered in the forest. However one night Lilian had a precognitive dream which featured her family burning alive. She awoke and told Epharim immediately, who agreed to check on their family to make sure they were safe. Upon reaching the hill above their village, the pair looked down to find the entire village alight with flames, including the house they used to live. Rushing down to their house, they attempted to put out the fire but to no avail, the house was burnt to the ground, along with their family. Distraught, Lilian, was certain that it was the work of their evil 'grandfather' and so seeking vengeance for her dead family, confront him. Filled with anger, Lilian's eyes turned a bottom-less black which is alike the black modern-day demons have when possessing their vessels. Whilst attacking her 'granfather', she lost control of her powers and causes the accidental death of her last surving family member, Epharim, who dies in her arms. After Epharim dies, Lilian finds her 'granfather' to have vanished and be relplaced by a mob of villagers who arrest, and later burn, Lilian for witchcraft. "Nothing satisfies me but my soul." Having previously given into darkness to try and attack Lucifer, Lilian is sent to Hell . Here, she is extensively tortured and her soul is ripped apart, and she becomes one of the first demons. Having lost all of her previous family, Lilian looked at her new demon 'brothers' and 'sisters', including Lilith and Azazel , to be her new family. However when God found out about the creation of demons, he was disgusted and cast Lucifer from the Heavens. He locked the majority of the orginal demons, including Lilith in Hell but Azazel and Lilian managed to escape to Earth. Parting ways, as Arazel is on a mission to create 'special children' for Lucifer, and Lilian wanting to go into hiding, Lilian choses to possess her sister Feya's daughter, Elizabeth. Lilian then continues to use her female descendants as vessels from Elizabeth's daughter, Mary, and so on. However God is aware of Lilian's escape and so fashions himself a child, a half-angel half-human hybrid by the name of Thiel . Various phrophecies have been written over time concerning Thiel and Lilian which boil down to the phrase used over and over again: "Neither can live while the other survives." Early Life On the 25th December 1992, Lily Jane Gray is born to Richard 'Ric' Gray and Jenna Sommers and is a descendant of Lilian Greywood from her father's side. She is completely identical to Lilian in appearance and is later revaled to be Lilian's doppleganger . She is raised in Tulsa, Oklahoma and is the middle child of the family as she has three sisters - Phoebe and Candice who are older than her and Grace who is younger. Personality-wise, Lily was a polite, gentle child and because of this, is adored by all around her. However, since Lily could remember, she had always encountered pregonitive dreams (alike Lilian) where she would have visions of things happening that would be proven true in the future. For example, Lily had a dream that the family dog 'Herbert' had died and two weeks later he was hit by a car. At the age of seven however, Lily began to black out for large amounts of time and would not remember what had happened or how she had gotten where she was. Scared that their daughter had a brain tumour or memory malfunction, Richard and Jenna sought help from various doctors, as well as psychiatrists, but none could identify her condition. Aged twelve, things started to get progressively worse and Lily would blank out for hours, even days, on end and would sometimes wake to find her hands covered in blood or dead animals by her feet. Grace, alike Lilian, was gifted with witchcraft - being the youngest in the family. Grace had the special gift of being able to identify a person's aura by touch. When Grace hugged Lily after Herbert's death, she wouldn't stop screaming and claimed that Lily was 'evil'. Everyone believed Grace to be mentally ill as Lily was kind and compassionate, not evil, and Grace was enrolled into psychotherapy. When Lily was sixteen, she blanked out for no longer than a couple of hours but woke to find her house covered in smears of blood and and the furniture to be trashed. At first Lily believed it to be a buglary but when she went from room to room and identified the dead bodies, she realised her family had been murdered and callled the police. Lily was sent to stay with a foster family in Austin, Texas, whilst the police investigated the deaths of her family. After they found Lily's DNA on a blood-covered knife stashed in the airing cupboard, they identified Lily as being responsible for the murder and drove to Texas to arrest her. However when they reached the house of Lily's foster parents, they found that house too to be covered in smears of blood and her foster parents with, what was later found by the medics to be, 666 knife wounds in each of them. Lily was found in her room, doing her homework, oblivious to what had gone on. Lily was then arrested, and upon finding her DNA on that knife too, was found guilty for seven murders and sent to a mental asylum. The Asylum Lily spends the next six years in the mental asylum, believing she has gone insane. She has no visitors and no contact from the outside world at all. She is believed to be twenty-four when the Winchester brothers find her, but no one is certain. Season Five I Believe The Children Are Our Future After being visited by Castiel with a warning about an 'AntiChrist' and having already met Jesse, a young boy who was half-demon half-human, Dean and Sam agree to find the girl in an attempt to stop her being used as a weapon by Lucifer. Their search takes them to a mental asylum in Tulsa, Oklahoma. They boys then pose as distant relatives of Lily's and bust her out, only to imprison her in Bobby's panic room. They are then visisted again by Castiel who tells the boys they have to kill the girl. Sam attempts to kill her but is stopped by Dean, who claims that they "don't kill humans". Castiel then remarks that Dean is "disgustingly human" and disappears, before Sam and Dean argue about what to do about the girl. During this time, Bobby spends some time with the girl, trying to get her to open up about her past, she reveals that her name is 'Lily' and she has no idea "what is happening" to her. She explains to Bobby about the blackouts and he guesses that someone else may be controlling her body whilst she is unconcious. The Real Ghostbusters During The Real Ghostbusters, demons attempt to break into Bobby's house and take Lily which leads to Bobby and the demons getting into a gunfight. Bobby is nearly killed by one, but is saved by Lily, who, much to her own suprise as well as Bobby's, mentally exorcises the demon from it's vessel. The other demons, having seen this, flee from Bobby's scared. When Dean and Sam arrive at Bobby's, they find Lily in Bobby's kitchen eating 'Mac 'n' Cheese'. The boys are furious but when Bobby explains how Lily was attacked by demons and saved Bobby's life, Dean reluctantly agrees to Bobby's suggestion that Lily learn how to hunt. Sam still however, refuses to have anything to do with her. Abandon All Hope... Agreeing to help Lily learn how to hunt, Dean suggests that Lily acompany him, Sam and Castiel to track down the Colt. Here, she meets other hunters including Ellen and Jo Harvelle and Sawyer Hawkins. She is seen in this episode to be a natural hunter, something that is commented on by Ellen. Lily helps soothe Dean about the hellhounds, saying that she too knows what it's like to "go through Hell" and their friendship begins to develop. After the death of Ellen and her daughter, Jo, Bobby demands that the boys put their predjuices aside and let Lily help them as she may be the only one who can help them win the war against Lucifer. My Bloody Valentine Lily is visited by Cupid in this episode, who tells her he knows about her 'crush' on Dean. He then attempts to make her kill Bobby but Bobby traps her using a Devil's Trap until the end of the episode, when she returns to normal. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid In this episode, Lily encounters several dreams that feature Lucifer trying to persuade her to join him. She, in this instance, refuses and wakes from the dream gasping, to which Dean rushes in thinking she is being attacked. When he realises she's simply had a bad dream, he sits on the bed next to her and holds her until she falls asleep once more. 99 Problems After Lily's dreams continue, the boys see her demonic counterself for the first time, who introduces herself as 'Lilian'. After doing some research, Bobby finds that Lilian was a 10th Century witch who was sent to Hell and became one of Lucifer's first demons. They also find that Lily is tecnically related to Sawyer as both are descendants of Heaven and Hell, as well as stumbing across a prhophecy which states that either Sawyer or Lily will eventually have to battle for their lives as only one can survive if the apocalypse is to be stopped. Lilian pays a particular interest in Sam as she says that they were "designed to be together" as he is Lucifer's vessel. Point Of No Return After hearing that Dean is thinking of saying yes to Michael, Lily tries to stop him and admits that she is falling for him. Dean makes a joke of it at first and when she storms out, he realises that she was being truthful. At the end of the episode, he finds Lily and tells her that he has feelings for her too and the pair briefly kiss. In this episode, Sam also apologises for how badly he treated Lily when he first met and they become friends. Hammer Of The Gods Lily is kidnapped alongside Sam and Dean as a bargaining chip to stop the Apocalypse. Two Minutes To Midnight Upon hearing that Lucifer is getting stronger, Lilian takes over Lily's body completely and tries to kill Bobby, before leaving his house and joining with Lucifer. She is seen hand-in-hand with Lucifer at the end of the episode and with demon eyes. Swan Song Upon the day of the battle, when Sawyer, Dean and Sam are attempting to fight Lucifer, Lilian arrives and a showdown between her and Sawyer comences. This is only stopped when Dean intervenes and upon seeing him, Lily is able to regain control and stop Lilian. However when Lucifer arrives he kills Sawyer in front of Lily and Dean, whilst in Sam's vessel. Lucifer then has a showdown with Michael and Sam pulls himself, Michael and Lucifer into the pit. Distraught by his brother's descion, Dean informs Lily that he is going back to Lisa Braeden to have the 'Apple Pie Life' that Sam always wanted. Because of this, and seeing her sister die, Lily is heartbroken and loses her hummanity again, causing Lilian to be free once more. Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Category:Females